Los Angeles Airport Attack
'The Los Angeles Airport Attack '''was an event when resistance fighters of the American Revolutionary Army had launched a raid of the Los Angeles International Airport in order to secure control over the Korean weapon stockpiles that were hidden there. A silent alarm was sent out and soon over 480 soldiers of the Korean People's Army showed up and fighitng ensued. Although the Resistance forces retreated, they got away with the weapons and killed a vast majority of the Korean Forces. Overview Background During the early days of the Post-War defeat, the American Revolutionary Army was formed and began to attack the Korean Forces. They were succesfull but they soon found out that there were over two dozen shipments of weapons and military technology hidden at the Los Angeles International Airport and soon a small team of Revolutionary FIghters were deployed to secure control over the weapons. The Raid At 12:04am, a small team of about 200-240 revolutionary army fighters were deployed and were sent in to the International Airport. The Revolutionaries managed to make it through the airport when Occupational Police Forces began to show up at the main square of the airport. Gunshots were soon fired and reinforcmentss were called in after the Korean Police Officers were shot and killed. At 12:28am, a large convot arrived outside the airport and a small battalion of Korean Troops were sent in to secure the weapons and soon over 480 Korean Troops entered into the airport and arrived the airport's square. US Recaptured of Los Angeles International Airport US Navy opened fire there attack of Greater Korean Republic was under attack by US nuclear submarines included the USS ''Chicago, USS Louisville, and USS Pittsburgh. ''There an greatest a joint American aircraft carrier aboard the USS ''Midway ''was launched from carrier as largest in history since the World War II. An American F-14 Tomcat naval fighter planes and EA-6B Airborne Early Warning Radar planes are there approaching target the GKR Air Defense System was destroyed by US Air Force F-4G Wild Weasel. US Airstrike Raid of GKR Forces 9:00 AM, the F-4E Phantom II United States Air Force was launched there attack of GKR Airfield was pinned down by A-10 Warthog attack aircraft we need secured. There a target the GKR Aircraft was destroyed by B-52G Stratofortress, AC-130H Spectre Gunship, E-3B Sentry AWACS, F-15C Eagle, F-15E Strike Eagle, and F-16A Fighting Falcon our mission completed were successfully is own. American Counterattack of GKR Ground Forces As the Marine 1st Division edged nearer the city, commanders heard reports of two developing counterattacks there target the GKR Armored Division Forces. With their 13 M1A1 Abrams tanks, Bravo Company 4th Tank Battalion moved online to take out the GKR T-55, T-80, MI-24, and many full retreated by US Forces. US Warship attack of GKR Air Force Command Post U.S. Navy battleships offshore in the Los Angeles International Airport were a attack of GKR Air Force Command Post were under heavy fire by American battleship USS ''Missouri, and USS ''Wisconsin ''naval gunfire. American Landing of Los Angeles International Airport American military airlift is history, others to make a process they were a successfully aboard the US Air Force MC-130, C-130, C-5B, and C-141 we need supplies are food, water, and medical supplies. This lacks creativity when it comes to maneuvering. It is one of several reasons coalition forces dominated the air war. Aftermath American forces victory issue to Los Angeles International Airport was successfully, the Greater Korean Republic was defeated, were both liberation of Los Angeles International Airport will behind them a American forces our peace of warfare today an greatest an military forces of the United States, the US 11th Armored Cavalry Regiment arrive of LA Int.l Airport was completed aboard the US UH-60 Blackhawk.Category:EventsCategory:BattlesCategory:Conflicts